King Ghidorah/2035
(Reiwa) |species = Extraterrestrial three-headed dragon |nicknames = King of Terror Monster Zero The Three-Headed Monster Venus Hellfire The Death Song of Three Storms |height = 180 meters |length = Unknown |weight = 300,000 metric tons |forms = None |controlled = None |relationships = None |allies = None |enemies = Godzilla Mothra Earth Defense Force Christine Gonzales Hedorah |created = Tomoyuki Tanaka, Eiji Tsuburaya |portrayed = ? |firstappearance = Ghidorah, King of Terror |latestappearance = Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle |suits = ReiwaGhido |roar = }} King Ghidorah (キングギドラ Kingu Gidora) is a three-headed dragon kaiju that appeared in the 2035 Ghidorah film, Ghidorah, King of Terror. This is the second incarnation of King Ghidorah to first appear in a film without Godzilla. An evil alien dragon who invaded Earth in the ancient past, King Ghidorah clashed with Godzilla and Mothra, that resulted in the monster retreating back into outer space. King Ghidorah attacked Venus over 5,000 years ago, effortlessly eradicating the planet's advanced civilization. In the 20th century, King Ghidorah returned to Earth inside of a meteor and prepared to do the same to it. King Ghidorah again encountered both Godzilla and Mothra in the 21st century, while also encountering a new monster named Hedorah, that arrived on Earth to feed on mankind's pollution. Name The "Ghidorah" (ギドラ Gidora) part of King Ghidorah's name comes from the Japanese word for "hydra" (ヒドラ Hidora), which shares two of its three katakana characters with "Ghidorah". It also, coincidentally or not, sounds very similar to the Russian pronunciation of "hydra" (Гидра, ˈɡʲidrə). The addition of "King" (キング) to his name may have been influenced by King Dragon (キング・ドラゴン Kingu Doragon), the name given to Zmey Gorynych, upon which King Ghidorah's design was based, in the Japanese version of the Soviet film Ilya Muromets. This incarnation of the character is referred to simply as Ghidorah in-universe, with only merchandise and marketing using his full name. One ancient Sumerian text also called him The Death Song of Three Storms. Appearance This incarnation of King Ghidorah maintains the traditional core design of the character, being a giant bipedal dragon with three heads on long serpentine necks, two tails, and two large bat-like wings at his sides, which stands upright on his two hind legs. His body is covered in overlapping golden scales, which actually contain trace amounts of gold. The membranes of King Ghidorah's wings are still gold in color, but are made of smooth skin and not covered in scales. Like past designs, the fronts of King Ghidorah's necks are also not covered in scales, but rather skin with a ridged texture. All three of King Ghidorah's necks are very muscular in addition to being very long. Two rows of spikes run down the back of his center neck, while the left and right necks feature one row apiece. The undersides of his necks glow yellow when he charges his Gravity Beams. Personality King Ghidorah is an evil destructive space monster, and is said to destroy entire planets simply for his own amusement. King Ghidorah only thinks about how to destroy all other creatures. King Ghidorah destroyed Venus' entire civilization thousands of years ago, and attempted to do the same to Earth, only to be thwarted by the planet's monsters. King Ghidorah demonstrates hostility toward humans which are far too small to injure him, such as when he vaporizes a group of soldiers with his Gravity Beams. King Ghidorah's three heads each have their own personalities, and are akin to conjoined triplets rather than a single individual with three heads. King Ghidorah uses body language to intimidate Godzilla, shaking the ends of his tails like a rattlesnake and spreading his wings like how a cobra opens its hood. King Ghidorah can also flick out his tongues like a snake or lizard. Origins King Ghidorah attacked the planet Venus under his own power thousands of years ago, eradicating the planet's entire civilization in only three days. Judging by his appearance in ancient cave paintings, he has invaded Earth sometime in the past, and clashed with Godzilla and Mothra. Some ancient human civilizations may have been aware of King Ghidorah as well, as suggested by the presence of multi-headed dragons in Slavic and Turkic mythology such as the Hydra and the Rainbow Serpent, which also describes him as a "living extinction event", and the geometric lightning pattern present in the artifacts of many cultures. History Reiwa Series Ghidorah, King of Terror Over 5,000 years ago, King Ghidorah attacked Venus, resulting in the planet becoming a wasteland. Some of the Venusians were able to survive, including a female one that decided to travel to Earth to warn the arrival of Ghidorah. Sometime later, King Ghidorah arrived on Earth, only for him to encounter Godzilla and Mothra that resulted in King Ghidorah retreating. By the 20th century, King Ghidorah returned when a huge impact event took place in 1908. In 2035, the female Venusian uses the body of a college student, Alexandra, to warn Christine and the entire human race about Ghidorah. After Christine ignores her, she decides to kidnap Christine and show her various evidence of King Ghidorah, and told Christine that he has returned to Earth during the 20th century. As a strange earthquake occurs, King Ghidorah emerges, who proceeds to fly away into the Pacific Ocean that resulted in the formation of a massive typhoon. This storm resulted in the destruction of many cities as King Ghidorah begins turning Earth into a wasteland, the Earth Defense Force tried to stop King Ghidorah but it fails. Christine tells to the world that mankind's last hope to stop King Ghidorah is Godzilla and Mothra. Godzilla vs. Ghidorah Just after King Ghidorah started destroying cities across the Pacific Ocean with a massive typhoon following him, Godzilla emerges and fights King Ghidorah. The three-headed monster manages to avoid Godzilla's atomic breath while hitting Godzilla successfully with gravity beams. Both monsters then continue their battle until they make landfall on Los Angeles, where King Ghidorah manages to defeat Godzilla and starts draining his energy, but Evangeline then called Mothra who arrived and saved Godzilla. Christine, distracts King Ghidorah by using her voice at a local stadium, allowing Mothra to revive Godzilla. King Ghidorah begins chasing Christine but manages to avoid his gravity beams. As King Ghidorah is about to kill Christine with gravity beams, Godzilla suddenly fires its atomic breath that knocked him out, saving Christine's life once again. Both Godzilla and Mothra proceeds attacking King Ghidorah, but Mothra is killed after King Ghidorah blasted her with gravity beams. Godzilla then uses almost all of his abilities against Ghidorah, that resulted in the loss of his massive wings and one of its heads. Now injured, King Ghidorah decides to retreat. Invasion of the Smog Monster To be added. Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle To be added. Abilities Gravity Beams King Ghidorah can spit bio-electrical Gravity Beams from each of his mouths that are powerful enough to tear through buildings and to disintegrate human beings. He can also combine his Gravity Beams into a single concentrated blast. Flight The muscle tendons in King Ghidorah's wings are described as being incredibly hyper-tensile, and their massive aerodynamics could generate hurricane-force winds when flying. When combined with his body's electro-receptor molecular biology, water vapor in the air would be superheated, creating a localized storm system as he flies, equivalent to a Category 6 hurricane. Antigravity Beams Like the incarnations of King Ghidorah from Rebirth of Mothra III and in the MonsterVerse, the Reiwa King Ghidorah can project lightning from the tips of his wings. In addition to damaging aircraft it strikes, this lightning blinds and temporarily stuns Godzilla, allowing King Ghidorah to attack him. Tail spikes King Ghidorah has retractable spikes on the ends of his tails, though he does not seem to use them specifically in combat. King Ghidorah is seen shaking the ends of his tails in the air like a rattlesnake, possibly as an intimidation display. Regeneration King Ghidorah possesses an exceptional healing factor. After having his left head severed by Godzilla, he was able to completely regenerate it in a matter of moments. Physical capabilities When not using his gravity beams to attack from a distance, King Ghidorah uses his jaws when in close combat in a similar manner to a snake. He also has the ability to constrict an opponent with his three necks and two tails, strangling Godzilla at one point. King Ghidorah is also shown to be capable of lifting enemies comparable to him in size without much strain, as seen when he slams Godzilla to the ground and carries him up into the atmosphere in order to drop him. Durability King Ghidorah is immune to conventional weaponry, and is also able to withstand a blast of Godzilla's atomic breath at point-blank range, though it still pushes him back. King Ghidorah was also seen at one point using his wings as a shield to protect his heads from missiles and Maser Cannons. Filmography * Ghidorah, King of Terror (2035) * Godzilla vs. Ghidorah (2037) * Invasion of the Smog Monster (2039) * Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle (2054) Video Games * The Return of Ghidorah (2039) - PC / PlayStation 4 / Xbox One The Return of Ghidorah Widely considered to be Godzilla's arch-nemesis, this fearsome space monster destroyed a once highly developed civilization on Venus in mere days, earning it the name "Venus Hellfire" by the Venusians. It absorbs solar heat and cosmic rays with its golden wings and converts them into energy. It returned to Earth via a meteor that landed in Podkamennaya Tunguska River in Siberia. Judging by his appearance in ancient cave paintings, he has invaded Earth sometime in the past, and clashed with Godzilla and Mothra. :Height: :180 meters :Wingspan: :Unknown :Weight: :300,000 tons :Abilities: :Gravity beam :Shockwaves from its wings :Appearances: :"Ghidorah, King of Terror" through "Invasion of the Smog Monster" :"Godzilla, Gamera, and Ghidorah: The Final Battle" Gallery To be added. Roar King Ghidorah (2019) Roars and Sounds Trivia * King Ghidorah is widely considered to be Godzilla's arch-enemy, due to both his popularity and film count. * King Ghidorah was the very first alien monster to fight Godzilla. * King Ghidorah has traditionally been one of the tallest kaiju featured in a Godzilla film. In the Reiwa Series, he is 180 meters tall. * King Ghidorah is one of few monsters to appear in all four series of Japanese Godzilla films, the others being Mothra, Rodan, and Godzilla himself. King Ghidorah is also featured prominently in both the GODZILLA anime trilogy and Legendary Pictures' MonsterVerse. Category:Monsters (Meesmoth)